ztwildlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Start-up Zoo
'Start-Up Zoo '''is the second scenario in the Zookeeper in Training campaign. It is unlocked by completing the New Animal Arrivals scenario. ''There are a number of steps to creating a thriving zoo for the animals and for the guests. In your start-up zoo, you'll need to take things one step at a time to build your facility into a popular destination spot. Complete all scenarios in this campaign to unlock the flowerpost! Introduction Part 1 *There are a number of steps to creating a thriving zoo for both your animals and your guests. In your start-up zoo, you'll need to take things one step at a time to build your facility into a popular destination spot. *Your fledgling zoo has been given a pair of common zebras. Guests enjoy watching animals interact with each other and these two animals should help draw guests into your zoo. *Create an exhibit area of a suitable biome to meet the environment needs of your common zebras and meet their basic hunger and thirst needs. Part 2 *Although your zoo is small, it's getting off to a great start. Word of mouth will help spread the news but it would be better if you could obtain some publicity for your new zoo. A journalist has offered to print an article about your zoo and has asked for a photograph of your common zebras. The latest buzz in all the animal publications is the benefit of providing enrichment objects to stimulate animals. The journalist would like two pictures - a common zebra running around, and another that shows at least one of them interacting with a scratching post enrichment object to satisfy their hygiene need. *You will need to research the scratching post enrichment object in order to take the required photograph. Part 3 *With your increased fame, you have been offered two more animals on temporary loan. You have been given two jaguars for your park, and you will be able to keep them for two months. For the animal loan to be successful, you will need to create a suitable environment with enough space for them to exercise, provide them with adequate food and water, and ensure that they are able to satisfy their need to rest. Providing shade with trees is often a good idea, too. *You can find your jaguars in crates near the front gates. Part 4 *Everything is progressing smoothly. The article about your common zebras has had a positive impact on guest attendance. Your jaguars are increasing popularity even more. Now that your zoo is becoming well known, you will have greater opportunities to get even more interesting animals. *The next step in superior animal care is to meet the animals' advanced needs. Animals that meet these higher level needs are more likely to reproduce, thus providing you with additional animals for your exhibits. Primary Goals *Create a suitable exhibit for your common zebras. **Meet the basic hunger and thirst needs of your common zebras. *Place a hot dog food stand and soda drink stand in your zoo. *Provide two photographs to help promote your zoo. Photograph a common zebra running around and photograph a common zebra using the scratching post enrichment object. TIP: Zebras use the scratching post to satisfy their hygiene need -- dirty zebras are more likely to use the scratching post! *Create a new exhibit for your jaguars and satisfy all of their basic needs. *Meet the advanced needs of your jaguars. Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 scenarios Category:Zookeeper in Training